This Phase I SBIR program is aimed at initiating a business venture dedicated to the manufacturing of nanoparticulates for toxicology research. The rate of nanotechnology R&D growth in the commercial, academic, and private sectors, appears to be outpaced only by the increasing level of concern among policy makers, Federal agencies, academic researchers and the general public regarding the toxicity of new nanomaterials. We are convinced that our initiative is timely, and that it responds a true societal need. The proposed business venture is based on a unique set of manufacturing methods to design a wide variety of well-defined nanostructured powders, and a partnership with the Midwest Research Institute is established to integrate toxicology tests with the nanomanufacturing component, and into a business plan involving professionals with diverse backgrounds. The proposed effort also involves participation of Kamterter II, LLC, another Lincoln, NE based small business with an interest in nanotechnology applications for the agrochemical industry. LNKChemsolutions will contribute the know-how for nanomaterials synthesis. The MRI has code-compliant barrier facilities to handle the more toxic samples, and a proven track record of research with animal models. Kamterter II, LLC, provides a platform to target the agrochemical secdtor, who is becoming increasingly more concerned with the formulation, use, and environmental impact of pesticides in their nanoparticulate forms. Preliminary toxicology tests on three model systems with real commercial potential, and the design of such nanostructured materials, will serve as a platform to launch a spinoff business venture dedicated to serving the health sciences community and the private sector concerned with the environmental and occupational health impact of new nanotechnology products. The three case studies will include nanoparticle synthesis and preliminary toxicological testing of one metal oxide, one pesticide, and one multiactivity phytochemical. On completion of Phase I research, we expect to appeal to a broad clientele for custom synthesis of well-defined and characterized nanomaterials for toxicological evaluation, or for contract research and testing.